


COSMIC BOY; markson

by xkosiax



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cosmic, Fanfiction, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, boy - Freeform, markson, mondeu, pl, polskie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkosiax/pseuds/xkosiax
Summary: Gdzie mały chłopiec jest na ziemi, jednocześnie duży chłopiec jest w kosmosie.Mark zostaje za karę uwięziony w ciele człowieka, który nazywa się YiEun Tuan. Aby wrócić spowrotem do swoich, musi pomóc YiEunowi znaleźć właściciela pamiętnika, A potem spełnić jego marzenie. Tylko Co, jeśli to marzenie wymknie się spod kontroli?* oficjalnie rozpoczęte 140419* trwające* !!!mnóstwo przekleństw!!! raczej* fluff, !! wolno pisane !!* boys love, got7 fanfiction.





	1. teaser

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ TEASER ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Po raz kolejny zrobił błąd otwierając oczy. Znów pojawił się tu, a nie tam. Po raz kolejny nie wyszło. Po raz kolejny tylko udało mu się utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że jest beznadziejny. Że nic nie umie innego niż wyglądać.

Westchnął głęboko i przetarł już zmęczone oczy. Czuł jak znamię to piekło, przez ilość czasu jaką zmarnował. Przecież on tu nie pasował. Słyszał z tylu głowy jak zegar tyka, tik-tak, tik-tak, a on sam tylko robi bezsensowne czynności.

Wszystko się powoli kończyło, najpierw niewinnie, dwie płyty się ze sobą zderzają i jedna z nich wsuwa się pod drugą, kiedy na powierzchni są niewyczuwalne przez ludzi drgania. Jednak niech pogoda się obrazi, księżyc źle zatoczy, jądro Ziemi zagotuje; następuje koniec. Dym, ciemność, strata, brak.

I już. Chociaż był dopiero gdzieś w na początku pierwszych faz, wiedział, że klif nad wzburzonym całe lata oceanem się cofa. Tik-tak.

Spojrzał na niebiesko-fioletowy dość gruby zeszyt, który tak go wyśmiewał za każdą nieudaną próbę zniknięcia. Zmrużył oczy w geście nienawiści i wstał, by spróbować ponownie.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -teaser- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  



	2. once upon... literally

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Once upon... literally ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Sala była ogromna. W kolorach niebieskich i złotych, jako iż królestwo, w którym dorastał przez ostatnich 21 ludzkich lat szczyciło się owymi barwami, sala tronowa była ogromna i topiła się w nich.

Szacunek, godność i poczucie obowiązkowości wobec nacji.

Mark stał po środku, o dziwo białego, chodnika prowadzącego do dwóch tronów, postawionych wyżej; od dwóch mężczyzn dzieliło go jeszcze siedem schodków. Siedem - boska cyfra, idealna zdaniem niektórych, dlatego też siedem schodków wyżej były osadzone ciężkie, złote z ciemnoniebieskim, niemal granatowym, obiciem z kaszmiru dwa trony, dla obu władców.

Jeden z nich, w nieskazitelnie białych szatach i równie siwej brodzie i włosach, opierał się o podłokietnik i bez wyrazu na swojej starej już twarzy, patrzył na najmłodszego. Czekał, aż jego syn u boku cokolwiek orzeknie. Starzec miał na sobie połowę insygniów królewskich; pierścienie i berło, choć to oparte o jego siedzisko.

Mark przeniósł swój niepewny wzrok na młodszego, który miał bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy. Siedział sztywno o prostych plecach; noga założona na nogę - trzydziestopięciolatek głęboko rozważał dalsze poczynania z poddanym u jego stóp. Korona wyglądała na taką, co nieprzyjemnie się wbijała w czaszkę, a granatowa peleryna musiała uwierać wokół szyi panującego.

\- Na mocy mi i starszym powierzonej, oraz w imieniu całego królestwa, - zaczął ostrym głosem, a Mark tylko podniósł wzrok na obu przed nim i wyprostował swoją posturę. - Za wszystkie twoje dotychczasowe winy, skazuję Cię na zesłanie na Ziemię.

Wraz z tymi słowami oddechy zebranej widowni za osądzonym zostały wstrzymane, a powietrze i ciśnienie zrobiło się nie do zniesienia. Za chwilę jednak po auli rozniosły się szmery szeptów zgromadzonych.

\- Tam dostaniesz misję, którą musisz spełnić w trzy miesiące. Jeśli Ci się nie uda, zostaniesz tam na zawsze.  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -Once upon- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  



	3. 1. Shall we begin

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 1 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Syknąłem z bólu, kiedy świadomość weszła w życie. Otworzyłem oczy i zauważyłem nad sobą popielaty sufit; prawdopodobnie oryginalnie szary, zaś z powodu żaluzji i cienia zmienił kolor. Podniosłem się do siadu, czując jak wszystko mnie piecze i mrowi. Potarłem ręką głowę, a potem przeczesałem długie włosy.

\- Kuźwa... - szepnąłem, kiedy wstałem na nogi, a nieprzyjemny żar tylko nasilił się, niemal zrzucając mnie na kolana. Stopy niesamowicie piekły przy każdym kroku, po kilku kolejnych naszła mnie myśl, czy aby ich nie odciąć, ale ludzie chyba ich za bardzo potrzebowali.

Na szafce przy drzwiach od pokoju zalśnił fioletowy notes. Zaciekawiony, podszedłem do niego i wziąłem do rąk, kiedy usłyszałem chrząknięcie.

\- Widzę, że już zauważyłeś dziennik. - odwróciłem się i uśmiechnąłem na widok dziewczyny w długiej po łydki, czarnej sukience, czarnych rękawiczkach, szpilkach i wianku w tym samym kolorze. Siedziała wygodnie na łóżku z jedną nogą założoną na drugą i podniesioną brwią.

\- JeonGyeon... - szepnąłem. Czułem się jakbym jej dwa wieki nie widział.

\- Nie powinno mnie tutaj być, ale JiHyo miała u mnie dług, więc mam kilka minut. - powiedziała, doskonale wiedząc, co chciałem usłyszeć. Dziewczyna założyła kosmyk za ucho i kontynuowała. - Jak wiesz, twój okres próbny to trzy miesiące, więc nie masz za dużo czasu, tik-tak. Ale nie martw się! Postaram się wpadać tak często, jak będzie to możliwe.

\- Co ja mam dokładnie zrobić? - zapytałem, nie wiedząc ile mam czasu dopóki brunetka nie zniknie. - Gyeonnie, ja się nie odnajdę, coś spierdolę i zostanę tu na zawsze, jaㅡ

\- Mark, uspokój się. - pstryknęła palcami i pojawiła się tym razem za mną, na szafce, gdzie uprzednio leżał notes. - Od teraz nazywasz się Yi En Tuan, masz korzenie z Tajwanu, kiedyś się dowiesz gdzie to jest, a twoim celem jest spełnić marzenie chłopaka, którego zeszyt trzymasz teraz w rękach. Jest to duplikat, który aktualizuje się zgodnie z tym co on sam napisze w oryginale. Nie zgub go, a twoja zguba nie nastąpi. - wyjaśniła wszystko na jednym wydechu.

\- Aleㅡ

\- Dobra, mój czas się tu kończy. - spojrzała w górę. - Słyszę JiHyo, a nie chcemy mieć przejebane, więc spadam.

\- JeonGyeon! - tupnąłem z nerwów, mając jeszcze kilka pytań, ale ona mi tylko pomachała.

\- Narka!

I zostałem sam. Cisza wypełniła pomieszczenie, po tym gdy ostatnie dymki po jej zniknięciu opadły, a ja tylko westchnąłem. Popatrzyłem na zeszyt przed moimi oczami, a potem poszedłem do wiszącego lustra.

Zniknęły moje moje białe włosy i niebieskie oczy, teraz zaś lśniły brązowe. Drobna postura świetnie nadawała by się do ewentualnego latania, jednak po świetlistych, metafizycznych skrzydłach też nie było śladu.

Nie wiedziałem czy jestem wysoki czy raczej niski, ale wyglądałem... dziwnie. Przydługie włosy opadały niesfornie na czoło, zaś pod oczami miałem worki, na których widok aż się przestraszyłem.

Nie chcąc zapomnieć świeżo przyswojonych 'faktów', szybko rzuciłem się do szukania jakiegoś długopisu i kartki. W szufladzie biurka znalazłem karteczki samoprzylepne; na każdą jedna informacja. Gotowe notatki poprzyklejałem na lustrze tak, aby mieć je na widoku.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -1- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  



	4. 2. first things first

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 2 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Przez okno widziałem, jak mnóstwo ludzi biegnie przez pasy, do różnych pojazdów i miejsc, o których słyszałem tylko z opowieści od Henriego. Wszyscy też wpatrywali się w małe urządzenia, klikali w nich coś, albo do nich mówili, przykładając do ucha.

Chwyciłem za klamkę i otworzyłem okno na oścież, pozwalając chłodnemu powietrzu wtargnąć do środka sypialni i podszyć zasłony wiatrem. Wziąłem głębszy oddech, przypominając sobie, że takie coś jak tamci tez mam.

Podszedłem do łóżka i usiadłszy na nim, wsunąłem rękę pod poduszkę, by wyciągnąć swój 'telefon'. Obejrzałem go w rękach z każdej strony i dostrzegłem kilka przycisków. Dwa nic nie robiły, a gdy przycisnąłem trzeci, rozświetlił się ekran, na którym był jakiś chłopiec z innym, godzina i pogoda.

Przesunąłem palcem po wyświetlaczu, aby zobaczyć cztery puste miejsca, a nad nimi napis "wprowadź hasło". No to ekstra..., gdzie i jak mam teraz cokolwiek wymyślić lub znaleźć? Podrapałem się po karku, wzrokiem omiatając pokój.

Poddałem się i wyszedłem z pokoju. Chwilę pochodziłem w kółko, aby rozeznać się z mieszkaniem. Nie było ono duże; spore dla jednego lokatora, ale dla trojga byłoby już przyciasno.

Salon był połączony z kuchnią, zaś ich granicę stanowiła swego rodzaju jadalnia, czyli drewniany stół z dwoma krzesłami i pustą miską na środku blatu. W kuchni było małe okienko nad zlewem i obok nad blatem, zaś za stołem było jedno duże, tarasowe, trochę brudne od smug deszczu i kurzu z zewnątrz.

W salonie również na tej samej ścianie znajdowały się dwa takie okna, jednak te już miały białe, półprzeroczyste zasłonki, pozasuwane; wprowadzając przestrzeń w półmrok. Ponownie moja ręka zawędrowała na kark; nawyk, którego nie mogę się pozbyć.

Salon jest przeuroczy, widać, że Yi Eun lubił czytać; wszędzie były książki każdego formatu, każdego gatunku, koloru okładki i wielkości. Było również coś, co chyba nazywało się telewizorem? Dopytam się jeszcze Gyeon...

Po stronie lewej od mniejszego pokoju zauważyłem jeszcze jedne drzwi, ale ponieważ były zamknięte, to nie dowiedziałem się co było za nimi. Może jak szperając znajdę jakiś klucz, to otworzę je; kto wie, może to być istotny element do czegokolwiek.

Usiadłem na kanapie, wciąż targając za sobą pamiętnik. Był dosyć gruby, ale dzięki oprawie z miękkiej, fioletowo-niebieskiej skóry, wygodnie się go trzymało w ręku. Przegryzłem wargę.

Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, aby czytać czyjeś prywatne rzeczy, własne przemyślenia? Z drugiej strony nawet nie wiem kim ta osoba jest.

Przejechałem ręką po okładce, czując jak materiał delikatnie się ugina pod moimi placami, a w uszach słyszałem słowa JeonGyeon.

Otworzyłem gruby zeszyt na pierwszej stronie. Wyglądała jakby ktoś na niej coś rozlał, tusz czy czarną farbę; a potem rozmazał palcami. Pewnie jest podpis, ale Ci z góry go zamazali.

\- No tak, nie może być za prosto... - westchnąłem pod nosem, przewracając kartkę na drugą stronę.

Tym razem strona była prawie nietknięta; zupełnie pusta prócz kilku słów widniących na środku kartki, napisanie bardzo starannie i nienagannie.

> "𝚉𝚋𝚞𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚊ł𝚎𝚖 𝚍𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚔 𝚣 𝚙𝚒𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚞 "

\- Domek z piasku? Co to-- - nagle usłyszałem jakąś melodię dobiegającą z sypialni. Dostawszy nagłego olśnienia, podbiegłem tam i ostrożnie wszedłem, biorąc urządzenie do ręki.

Na ekranie był podpis " 🍑 Ass ". Ściągnąłem brwi, ale odebrałem, klikając w zielone kółko.

\- Yi Eun! Zrobiłeś projekt? - z głośnika wydał się cichutki głosik, więc przyłożyłem telefon bliżej ucha, aby lepiej słyszeć. - Będę późnym wieczorem, popracujemy razem.

\- C-co? - zapytałem zgubiony, - Czekaj, kim jeste-

\- Będę o 21-ej, papatki! - i nagle wokół znów było cicho. Stałem tak jeszcze przez chwilę, starając się cokolwiek wymyślić. Włączyłem ekran i znów był zablokowany.

Odłożyłem komórkę z powrotem na poduszki i wyszedłem do salonu, siadając tam gdzie uprzednio. Tym razem zeszyt się nie błyszczał, a była na nim tylko kolorowa karteczka samoprzylepna. 6488.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -2- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙


	5. 3. possibilites yet to be made

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 3 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Po dłuższej chwili na pomyślnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak w zasadzie to jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem. Nie dowiedziałem się niczego, a czas leciał; nawet jeśli minęło tylko kilka godzin, odkąd się tu obudziłem to i tak czasu miałem za mało, aby bezczynnie wlepiać wzrok w dziennik lub zablokowany telefon.

Dlatego wieść o tym, że domniemany kolega z klasy ma przyjść tutaj, by wspólnie ogarnąć projekt, dała poczucie, ze jednak COŚ się dzieje.  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 3 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Tik-tak tik-tak tik-tak

Zegar doskonale dawał po sobie znać w cichym wnętrzu, jak bardzo niezręcznie upływały nam chwile spędzone nad projektem.

Brunet siedział przede mną na podłodze, opierając się plecami o siedzenie kanapy, jednocześnie dając mi podgląd tego co pisał na składanym urządzeniu; laptop, jak on to nazwał wcześniej.

\- Uh, chyba jednak wezmę poduszkę. - powiedział, poprawiając się po raz szósty. Odstawił laptopa na dywan i pochylił się do mnie, by zabrać spod moich kolan dość dużą poduszkę i na niej usiąść. - O wiele lepiej. - zaśmiał się jeszcze.

Śmieszny miał śmiech; jakby brakowało mu powietrza, ale za to wokół oczu tworzyły się takie urocze zmarszczki.

\- To ja... uh. - zacząłem niepewnie, powoli podnosząc się. - pójdę po herbatę.

\- Kolejną? - zapytał. - Przecież na stoliku masz ze dwie.

\- N-no tak. - spojrzałem na stoliczek przesunięty pod szafkę z telewizorem. Stały tam 3 kubki; jeden 'Peach Prince' oraz dwa moje, obie z herbatą. - Tamte... nie są takie na jaką mam teraz ochotę.

I z tym wyszedłem z salonu, by być niezręcznym w kuchni, po raz kolejny wstawiając wodę w czajniku na gaz. Do trzeciego kubka, tym razem z brzoskwinką, wrzuciłem torebkę.

Stałem przy oknie, patrząc na ludzi pode mną. Też w końcu będę musiał tam zejść i się mieszać w tłum... Jednak najpierw potrzebuję dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o „sobie" lub tak zasadniczo, czymkolwiek.

Spojrzałem na billboard na budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy i nagle zapaliła mi się lampka.

Szybko zakręciłem gaz, porzucając pomysł z herbatą i wyszedłem do salonu, po drodze zabierając zablokowane urządzenie z szafki.

\- Ej... - zdecydowałem się na zwykłe ej, bo nadal nie znałem jego imienia. Odpowiedział mruknięciem, jako iż miał kubek przy ustach. – Zapomniałem hasła do telefonu i teraz nie wiem jak go włączyć.

Rzuciłem prosto z mostu, nie mając siły wymyślać jakiejś historyjki; nie wiem, jaki YiEun był wcześniej, więc jeśli bym coś miał opowiadać, mógłbym się zdradzić.

Prince spojrzał na mnie, podnosząc brwi do góry i powoli odstawiając kubek.

\- Jak to zapomniałeś hasła? – zapytał, nutka drwiny wyczuwalna w jego głosie. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się, a ręką zasłonił pół twarzy. – Aż tak się dobrze bawiłeś przedwczoraj? To nawet nie twoja komórka.

Bawiłem? Wczoraj? Eun, coś ty odjebał?

\- N-nic nie pamiętam... Co przedwczoraj robiliśmy? – dopytałem, siadając obok niego.

Chłopak odłożył laptopa i wyjął z tylnej kieszeni spodni swój telefon, zaraz pokazując mi kilka zdjęć, na których byłem najwyraźniej „ja" i kilka innych osób. Każde z nich było w ciemne, a każda z osób miała w dłoniach szklanki i butelki z piciem, a niektórzy jeszcze ciastka.

\- Mnie tam nie było, ale mam od Lucasa wszystkie zdjęcia. - tłumaczył. – Ponoć urodziny się udały. Mówił, że było zajebiście i że na pewno to powtórzy. – dokończył.

Czyli Yi był na imprezie urodzinowej. Wzrokiem wylądowałem na przedmiocie w mojej drobnej dłoni.

\- To czyje to?

Książe wziął urządzenie między palce i chwilkę je oglądał. W pewnym momencie przystawił mi je przed oczy;

\- Ma tutaj wgniecenie, a jest tylko jeden debil, który tak by rozjebał swoją rzecz. – powiedział półuśmiechem, jednak miałem wrażenie, że on tak na serio myśli. – Nie dziwię się, że nie znasz hasła. Jeśli chodzi o Jacksona, to on zawsze ma pojebane kody.

Jackson...? Czyli to należy do Jacksona...

\- Czyli to Wanga....? - dopytałem. Pewnie teraz tez wydawałem się debilem.

\- Dokładnie. Chociaż to bardzo dziwne, bo zazwyczaj nawet nie chcesz z nim gadać, a co dopiero dotykać jego rzeczy czy jego samego. – ponownie się zaśmiał i poklepał mnie po ramieniu, zaraz kładąc się na mnie, przy okazji rozwalając nasze ciała po całym dywanie. – Jackson to dupek, ale nie martw się, na pewno odda Ci twój telefon.

Głowę miał na mojej klatce piersiowej, a ręce wokół pasa. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, jednak nie wiedziałem co zrobić, a na pewno i on to zauważył, gdyż odwrócił się do mnie i posłał szczęśliwe spojrzenie.

\- Co? - zapytałem, delikatnie zdezorientowany.

\- Obejrzałem 'Call Me By Your Name' w końcu. Co prawda, JBiemu otworzyły się w końcu oczy, ale i tak wyjechał wczoraj z powrotem do Korei, więc pozostaje mi tylko wierzyć, że nie skończę jak Elio.

Nie wiedziałem o czym mówi, ale posmutniał i to wyraźnie, więc w geście jako-takiego zrozumienia pokiwałem głową. I chyba mu to wystarczyło, bo wstał i za chwilę widziałem jak podawał mi dłoń.

\- Mam na imię JinYoung. A ty?  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -3- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙


	6. 4. baby steps

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 4 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

\- O matko... jaki z ciebie debil. DE BIL. - powtórzyła głośno Jeongyeon, której udało się uciec od krzyczącej Jihyo i "spotkać" się ze mną na Ziemi.

Spojrzałem na nią z niedowierzaniem i aż prychnąłem pod nosem.

\- Tak? To sama tu zejdź i żyj, kurwa.

Jeongyeon zaśmiała się perliście i pokręciła głową, gdzieś w dali czując, że Ci z Góry faktycznie ześlą ją na Dół, jeżeli się dowiedzą o wszystkim. W końcu miałem za zadanie sam wszystko ogarniać.

\- Nie no, JinYoung wydaje się spoko. I ma przystojnego chłopaka. - powiedziałem po chwili, wygodniej siadając w fotelu. - Oraz wiem już, że mam telefon niejakiego Jacksona.

Jeongyeon wyprostowała się na owe imię. Przymrużyła oczy i spojrzała wnikliwie na mnie, który tylko się uśmiechnął znacząco.

\- No dobra. Mnie tylko zastanawia, jakim cudem ogarnął, że nie jesteś Yi Eun'em... - wzięła głębszy oddech. - Żeby Ci to nic nie spierdoliło, wolałabym abyś jednak wrócił.

Posłałem jej nikły, ale wciąż ciepły uśmiech i w myślach podziękowałem za tak wspaniałą przyjaciółkę. Położyłem głowę na opartej o podłokietnik ręce i samym wzrokiem rozejrzałem się po widocznym dla mnie fragmencie salonu.

JinYoung faktycznie mógł stanowić zagrożenie dla mojej misji, ale to nie tak, że obawiałem się przedwczesnego końca. Tak w zasadzie, to miałem to gdzieś; czy wrócę, czy nie. Może przerażał mnie ludzki świat pełen skomplikowanych praw, obowiązków i innych debilnych, moim zdaniem, rzeczy, ale mógłbym to ewentualnie potraktować jako przygodę.

Do końca życia.

\- Słuchaj, Mark. Cieszę się, że Jincośtam przypadł Ci do gustu. Nawet lepiej, że już kogoś po swojej stronie znalazłeś. - usłyszałem głos za sobą, ciemna blondynka pochylała się nad moim ramieniem. - Bo ja nie będę już mogła tak często wpadać do Ciebie.

Oh. To jedyne co przyszło mi na myśl w tamtym momencie.

\- Rozumiem. - wstałem, by móc przytulić dziewczynę. W końcu nie wiedziałem, kiedy do mnie zejdzie i ponownie ją zobaczę.

Ci z Góry potrafią być wredni, a 'włamania' do świata ludzi mogły by ją słono i gorzko kosztować; a chyba nikt nie lubi tego połączenia. Jest paskudne i sprawia, że chce ci się rzygać już na samą myśl. Dlatego choć było mi przykro, że nie będzie jej tu fizycznie, to również cieszyłem się.

Nie będzie się narażać dla mnie. Bitter-sweet, a to już smaczniejsze.

Objąłem ją, dłonie kładąc jej na barkach; lubiłem jej ciepło. Każdy kto znał Jeongyeon lubił jej ciepło, jej uśmiech i charyzmę. Była specyficzna, ale owa cecha była też poczuciem nienamacalnego spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Czyli tak w zasadzie, Jeongyeon to była wspaniała osoba; najlepszy materiał na prawdziwą przyjaciółkę.

\- Nie martw się, Gyeon. - W końcu wydusiłem z siebie cokolwiek. - Dam sobie radę. Przecież mnie znasz.

Odsunąłem się od niej i dźgnąłem ją między żebra, przez co zarobiłem uderzenie z łokcia, ale warto było zobaczyć jej minę.

\- No pojebany. - I z tymi słowami zmieniła się w srebrny proch, który w przeciągu paru sekund zniknął nic nie pozostawiając po sobie. W sumie byłem ciekaw, w jaki kolor ja bym się przemieniał, gdybym miał wracać stąd.

Z tym drobnym pytaniem w głowie usiadałem z powrotem na fotelu. Mój wzrok zawiesił się na mojej sylwetce widocznej na ekranie telewizora.

\- Wow, ale jestem gruby. - Zaśmiałem się pod nosem,rękoma klepiąc swoje chude i drobne ciałko. Za chwilę zaś inne pytanie przyszło mi do głowy.

Skoro telefon leżący obok mnie nie należy do mnie... to skąd JinYoung wiedział, że to ja jestem po drugiej stronie połączenia?  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 4 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Po raz kolejny usiadłem na łóżku z karuzelą w głowie i orkiestrą w uszach. Kręciło mi się w oczach; pokój miał kształt owalu, a ściany niebezpiecznie chciały mnie zgnieść. Ilekroć przecierałem oczy, tylekroć mniej miejsca widziałem wokół siebie.

Szybsze bicie serca i płytkie oddechy, które trwały kilka sekund, zaś dawały tak mało tlenu, jednocześnie tak boleśnie paląc żywcem moje płuca. Złapałem się za klatkę piersiową i skupiłem wzrok na odkrytych kolanach.

Stopy dotykały zimnych paneli, grzejąc je swoim ciepłem, kiedy wszystko wracało do normy. Spojrzałem na zegarek w telefonie; była ósma czterdzieści cztery rano. Zza okna widziałem tych samych ludzi, ponownie w biegu i zajętych tylko sobą.

Spojrzałem na parapet; na wygiętym fragmencie powstała kałuża, po nocnym deszczu. Małe ptaszki zrobiły sobie z tego wanienkę, wesoło chlapiąc znikomą ilością deszczówki i dziobiąc się pod swoimi malutkimi piórkami.

Zaraz potem jedno z nich wypadło, a drugie zaczęło patrzeć na mnie.

\- No leć po nią, głupku. - ponagliłem chyba 'go'. Uśmiechnąłem się gdy przekręcił swoją główkę i pognał za prawdopodobnie jego dziewczyną. W sumie nie wiedziałem czy byli razem- czy to w ogóle inne płcie- ale pasowali do siebie.

Moją uwagę jednak przykuł fioletowy dziennik.

> 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚊𝚍𝚣𝚒ł𝚎𝚖 𝚗𝚒𝚎𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚜𝚔ą 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚘ś𝚕

\- Zbudowałem domek z piasku... a teraz to? Poeta z niego, huh? - zakpiłem pod nosem na wszystkie melancholijne zdania wypisane jakby na takiej starej maszynie, co ludzie musieli walić mocno w przyciski, żeby się ładnie odbiło na kartce.

Przekartkowałem gruby zeszyt i przetarłem oczy. Zapiekły, ale to akurat było bardzo przyjemne uczucie. W głowie rozbrzmiały mi słowa Henriego.

Jeśli odczuwasz ból, to znaczy, że żyjesz.

Faktycznie, jak tylko wstaje z łóżka rano, fala bólu, dreszczy i wszystkiego co złe zalewa moje- nie moje... pożyczone ciało, że mam ochotę się nigdy nie budzić. Życie, co gówno. Współczuję ludziom.

Westchnąłem.

Teraz mając telefon Jacksona oraz wiedząc, że mamy wspólnych znajomych, mogłem się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Z tą myślą wyszedłem z pokoju, uprzednio otwierając okno na oścież, do kuchni.

Od: 🍑 Ass  
| Przyjdź na kampus. Ponoć będzie zabawnie, haha |

Ok. Kolejny punkt zaczepienia. Dobrze, że Wang nie zablokował wyświetlania powiadomień, bo byłbym bardziej niż w dupie.

Nie mając jak odpisać szatynowi, mruknąłem ciche 'okay' i zacząłem powoli szykować się do wyjścia.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -4- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙


	7. 5. jokes on you

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 5 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Budynek był spory. Spory i zawiły; jak Ci studenci w ogóle się tu nie gubią? Mi się już udało na prostym korytarzu.

− Udało Ci się tu dotrzeć. Szedłeś pieszo? – usłyszałem nagle za swoimi plecami. Podskoczyłem z zaskoczenia i odwróciłem się do JinYounga, a potem się do niego uśmiechnąłem.

− Co?

− No wiesz... na nogach. – wytłumaczył.

No tak. A jak żeby inaczej.

− No chciałem wejść do takie długiego czegoś, co inni wchodzili, ale koleś z przodu mnie wykopał, bo nie mam 'karty' jakiejś... − podrapałem się po karku, widząc jak chłopak przede mną zwija się ze śmiechu.

− Takie długie coś... − powtórzył, próbując złapać głębszy wdech. – Posikam się.

Prychnąłem. – Ale, kurwa, zabawne...

− A to niby ja jestem z innego kraju. – udało mu się w końcu odetchnąć, po czym wyprostował się i polecił za nim iść. – Witaj na swoim kampusie, Mark. Chodzisz ze mną na zajęcia z finansów, stąd też mamy ten projekt.

JinYoung spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko, poganiając mnie, abym nie zostawał w tyle za nim. Zaprowadził nas do jakieś pustej, ogromnej sali, gdzie wszędzie były schodki, a im dalej od tablicy tym wyżej.

Oparł się o biurko, swoją torbę stawiając na blacie.

− Okay, musimy pogadać. Serio, cieszę się, że udało Ci się tu dostać. – zaczął zakładając ramiona na piersi. – Jak się czujesz?

− W porządku. – zamknąłem za nami drzwi i stanąłem bliżej kolegi. – A ty?

Pokręcił głową.

− Jackson jest wkurwiony, że ktoś zajebał mu telefon. – powiedział, siadając na meblu za nim i wyjął z torby zeszyt, w którym był też długopis. Otworzył go i zaczął stukać zamkniętym jeszcze długopisem. – Myśli, że ktoś to zrobił celowo.

− Mogę mu go po prostu oddać...? – zaproponowałem nieśmiało, nie rozumiejąc powagi znaczenia wkurwu Jacksona.

− No właśnie... prawdopodobnie byś dostał plaskacza... oby. – westchnął. –Ty i Jackson wcale nie macie miłych stosunków, więc jeśli sądzisz, że twoja misja skończy się w dwa tygodnie, to już możesz dzwonić do Góry po kolejne ciuchy.

Oh. To fajnie. To co w takim razie wydarzyło się między YiEunem a Wangiem, że aż tak go nie lubi? Nie wiedziałem czy spytać, ale z drugiej strony fajnie byłoby wiedzieć, na czym stoję. Moja ręka ponownie sięgnęła karku, nieświadomie.

− Ile wiesz? – zapytał, klikając długopisem.

A ile ja wiem, ale o Tobie? JinYoung wydawał się super. Z wyglądu ładny, z charakteru też spoko, ale nie znam go na tyle, aby od razu wszystko mu zdradzać. W sumie mógłbym poprosić JeongYeon o research odnośnie jego historii, ale nie wiem kiedy się z nią zobaczę. Mógłbym też sam go wypytać o wszystko... .

− Nie dużo.

− Nie ufasz mi. – zauważył.

− No nie. – Powiedziałem szczerze, odruchowo. – Nie znam Cię.

JinYoung pokiwał głową i odłożył zeszyt na bok.

− Pytaj o co chcesz.

Spojrzałem na niego. Wydawał się być wyluzowany, jakby nie chciał lub nie miał przede mną żadnych tajemnic. A to niemożliwe. Ogólnie raczej mało wiem o ludziach, jako iż do tej pory nie miałem nimi głębszej styczności, albo nie obchodzili mnie. Jednakże mój swego rodzaju mentor, Henry, raz powiedział, że ludzie to podstępne zwierzęta, a najgorsze to fakt o ich inteligencji. Oni potrafią kłamać, chować prawdę, uczucia i przemyślenia, wykorzystać co się da, aby osiągnąć swój cel.

Są niebezpieczni i nieprzewidywalni. Nie kierują się głownie instynktem, jak inne zwierzęta. Oni instynkt biorą pod uwagę na zasadzie dodatku.

− Czym jesteś? Bo zwykłym człowiekiem nie jesteś.

Zaśmiał się.

− Coż... − oparł się. – Nie wiem czy chcę Ci na to odpowiadać.

O tym mówiłem.

− Ale owszem, nie jestem 'zwykły'. – JinYoung wiedział jak dobierać słowa. – Jednak nie to 'co chcesz' miałem na myśli.

− A co?

− O Jacksonie. – widząc moją minę, kontynuował. – No wiesz... ich relacja, jak YiEun się z nim spotkał... albo dlaczego Cię tu zesłali.

− Wiesz dlaczego? – Może on faktycznie był kluczem, aby ogarnąć całą tę misję. – Wiesz dlaczego akurat jestem Tajwańczykiem?

− Chińczyk z Tajwanu tutaj lepiej brzmi.

− Wiesz?

− Nie.

Aha. Żartowałem. Powoli zaczynał mnie denerwować.

− Dobra, do sedna. – ponagliłem, zmęczony tą rozmową. Przetarłem oczy i usiadłem na podłodze, bez sił aby się przenieść do ławki.

− Śmiesznie bo oboje byliście w sobie zakochani, ale nigdy nie byliście razem. – Zaczął.  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -5- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  



	8. 6. darling, im scared

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 6 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


− Ja mu się kurwa nie dziwię, że wstawił te fotki na instagrama. Też bym wrzucał, ale teraz przynajmniej mam co zapisywać – Jęknął rozmarzony, pokładając się na stole w uczelnianej kafeterii. YiEun wyjął telefon i pokazał przyjaciołom konto chłopaka, o którym wspominał. – Jest cudny.

Tzuyu i JinYoung popatrzyli na siebie. Jackson Wang, krewny dyrektora szkoły i ogólnie mało dostępny koleś.

− Uhm... no tak. Ciało ma świetne. – Powiedziała granatowo-włosa, wbijając pałeczki w kurczaka w panierce i wkładając sobie do ust. – Pewnie sporo ćwiczy.

− Zgadzam się, ale mięśnie to nie wszystko. − Wtrącił młodszy z dwójki chłopaków.

− No oczywiście, że nie! Nie u niego! – Krzyknął ucieszony jak dziecko. Did you see his smile, bo damn... − W tym momencie Tzuyu i JinYoung przestali go słuchać i skupili się na swoich hobby; Park na książce, a Chou na podręczniku od biologii, kiedy on kontynuował swój wywód.

W tym czasie Jackson wszedł na stołówkę. Nie przeszkadzały mu spojrzenia, ba nawet ich nie poczuł. Ponieważ był znany na terenach, to nie martwił się o brak zainteresowania.

YiEun wpatrywał się w Chińczyka, który zawzięcie o czymś dyskutował przez telefon. Odwrócił się od stolika i oparł łokciem o blat, nie myśląc sobie za wiele o jego ostentacji.

− Chociaż telefon do ręki weź... − mruknął JinYoung znad książki, delikatnie kręcąc głową.

Tuan, nie odrywając wzroku od Jacksona, sięgnął po urządzenie, ale ono wyślizgnęło mu się z ręki powodując huk swoim uderzeniem o najpierw ławeczkę, a potem o kafelki na podłodze. – Kurwa-

Kilka osób odwróciło się do ich trójki, będąc ciekawym co się stało.

Tzuyu spojrzała pod stół aby zobaczyć czy są jakieś szkody, zaś Eun rzucił się po telefon, sam uderzając się o kant stołu. – KURWA.

Teraz to już nawet panie zza lady wyjrzały, aby dokonać inspekcji wydarzenia. Z kolei tylko JinYoung zauważył, jak Jackson stał wzrokiem wlepiony w starszego bruneta, w oczach zmartwienie.

− Eun. – szepnął, wciąż podglądając Chińczyka.

− Nie teraz. Boże, zabiją mnie. – jęknął Tajwańczyk pocierając twarz i patrząc na pęknięcie na ekranie.

− Yi. – spróbował ponownie, chcąc szybko mu powiedzieć swoje obserwacje.

− JinYoung do chuja, skończ! – wstał nagle i teraz dopiero zobaczył, że znowu zwrócił na siebie niepotrzebnie uwagę. – Oh.

JinYoung przegryzł wargę, a Tzuyu już dawno chowała twarz we włosach aby uniknąć uczucia żenady i aby nikt na nią spojrzał. Co za debil.

− Ej, Tuan. − głęboki głos rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. Wspomniany odwrócił się jakby z drugiej strony miał zostać oblany co najmniej kwasem. – Za mną.  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 6 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Siedziałem zasłuchany w opowieść, ale dopiero po kilku chwilach podniosłem na niego wzrok.

− Co było dalej? – zapytałem, jak dziecko, które nie może się doczekać dalszych wydarzeń z bajki na dobranoc. JinYoung uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

− A skąd mam wiedzieć. Przesz z nimi nie poszedłem.

To ma sens.

− Okej, a może coś innego? – zaproponowałem, nazbyt chętny aby coś jeszcze od niego wyciągnąć.

− Pewnie coś się znajdzie, ale oops, jest godzina... − spojrzał na swój nie-istniejący zegarek na nadgarstku i sarknął. – idealna, aby zwijać się na zajęcia.

Wziął torbę i zeskoczył z biurka.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -6- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  



	9. 7. he pushed me

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 7 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


− Co? Nie! – wyszedłem za nim na korytarz, który wciąż był pełen uczniów. Patrzyli na mnie jak na wariata, ale miałem to gdzieś. Brunet szedł dziarsko między ludźmi, a ja tuz za nim. – Jinyoung, do cholery, nie wygłupiaj się!

− Ej Tuan! – ktoś nagle za mną krzyknął, na co mimowolnie przystanąłem. Wiedziałem, że Park tez przystanął, ciekawy kto to był.

Koleś był... wow. Przystojny. Oczy miał uroczo migocące, a gdy się uśmiechnął to można było zobaczyć te takie małe... oh, dołeczki to się nazywa. Chyba.

− To Yixing, − usłyszałem za uchem. – Bądź miły i nie zbłaźnij się.

Przymknąłem oczy podirytowania, ale mimo to nadal wdzięczny za podpowiedź chłopaka.

− Yi~ Dawno Cie nie widziałem. – podszedł bliżej, zakładając swoją rękę na moje ramię. Chciałem się wzdrygnąć, ale polecenie 'bądź miły' i chęć niespierdolenia niczego były silniejsze.

− Ta... no cześć. – odpowiedziałem, zdejmując delikatnie jego ramię i oddając mu uśmiech.

− Nadal niedostępny, hm? – chyba zażartował, bo zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów serdecznie się zaśmiał, na co zawtórował mu Jinyoung. Chociaż tego drugiego to śmiech był dość.... Chujowo krępująco żałosny. Taki... wiecie, jak ktoś gada głupoty, a wy nie macie serca lub interesu go wyprowadzić z błędu i śmiejecie się by zamknąć temat. – Słuchaj, robię grilla jutro, może wpadniesz?

Co... to grill?

Spojrzałem się na Jinyounga z pytaniem (i paniką) w oczach, a ten tylko zamrugał. UGH!

− Chyba nie...? – odpowiedziałem, wciąż patrząc na Koreańczyka i oczekując pomocy.

− Jep, wpadniemy. – powiedział po chwili, biorąc mnie pod ramię. – Napisz Jacksonowi o której i gdzie, a będziemy! – poinstruował starszego, oddalając się od niego, a mnie boleśnie ciągnąc za łokieć.

− Co ty znów odwalasz?! – mój głos był bardziej donośny niż myślałem, niechcący zadając ból słuchowy koledze. – Czemu mamy tam być? W ogóle co to grill??

Tyle pytań, a zero odpowiedzi.

− Wyluzuj, Tuan. – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Damy radę. Grill to spotkanie przy takim... jedzeniu z kominka... powiedzmy, tylko tyle, że z alkoholem. – wyjaśnił już ciszej. – W ten sposób może uda nam się podrzucić jego telefon do torby czy bluzy...

Oh. Fajny pomysł w sumie. Dobrze, że zgodził się za nas oboje.

− Okay.

− Okay.

− To... co teraz? – zapytałem po kilku sekundach niezręcznego stania obok bruneta. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i zagryzając wargę, rozejrzał się dookoła, aż w końcu spojrzał na nadgarstek (chyba myśląc, że ma tam czasomierz... jak Henry to nazwał... a tak, 'zegarek'.) i zaśmiał się.

− Ja spadam, haha. – I w ten sposób, tym razem, udało mu się zniknąć z pola mojego widzenia.  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 7 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Ponieważ utknąłem tu, w tym ciele i miejscu, postanowiłem jednak jeszcze skorzystać z tego, że to moja szkoła i poszwędać się po okolicy.

Wszyscy byli piękni, wszystko było piękne, wszystko brzmiało pięknie i jasna cholera czułem się nieswojo.

Bez jasnych kosmyków i metafizycznych skrzydeł czułem się niewłaściwie; jakby ktoś zabrał mi mnie. Mój głos był też delikatnie cichszy i niemile wyższy, niż tam na Górze, co zaczynało mi przeszkadzać.

− Patrz jak leziesz! – usłyszałem niewyraźnie, kiedy obiłem się ramionami z jakimś chłopakiem, sycząc z nagłego bólu. – Łamaga.

− Przepraszam... − puściłem mimo uszu jego komentarz, kiedy dobiegły mnie szepty ludzi wokół nas.

− Potrącił Jacksona... − jakaś niska szatynka powiedziała cichutko pod nosem, ale i tak udało mi się to wyłapać.

− J-Jackson Wang...? – spojrzałem mu w oczy. Jego spojrzenie krzyczało 'wypierdalaj', ale nie zraziło mnie to. Wciąż stałem wyprostowany i ze wzrokiem wlepionym w ten jego.

− A nie? – prychnął. – Żyjesz...? – dodał już szeptem.

... huh?

− A-a... a Ty? – zapytałem, ale ten drobniutki błysk w oku zgasł, na czego dowód miałem w następnym geście.

Uderzył mnie w ramię i poszedł sobie. Dumny z siebie i zapewne czujący się jak król.

Ale potem, na zajęciach, jego pamiętnik się zaświecił w mojej torbie. Ponieważ nie byłem w żadnej sali, a na dziedzińcu uniwersytetu, pozwoliłem sobie zajrzeć.

> 𝚋𝚢ł 𝚗𝚒𝚎𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚢  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -7- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  



	10. 8. oh boy

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 8 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Parsknął śmiechem.

Prychnąłem.

— I co? Tak sobie poszedł? — zapytał, swoimi ciekawskimi rączkami szperając coś w „szafie". W sumie, nie wiem po co, skoro zauważyłem, że się nie pocę tutaj ani nie śmierdzę.

Poza tym, na Górze nie musieliśmy się przebierać i mieć innych ubrań.

— No tak. Było coś głośnego i nagle wszyscy poszli do budynków. — odpowiedziałem. Odwrócił się, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami. — No co?

— Nie no, nic. Wczoraj to wczoraj, teraz musimy się zająć dzisiaj. Chodź tu.

Wstałem i podszedłem do niego, a on nałożył na mnie jakąś koszulkę. Pokręciłem głową.

— Czy ja muszę-

— Tak. — Nawet nie dokończyłem, a on już mi rozkazuje. — Musisz, bo tam będą wszyscy- w tym Jackson. Musisz się jakoś wmieszać w tłum.

— Oh. Okay. — Zgodziłem się, bo jednak trochę mu byłem wdzięczny za pomoc. No.. i chyba nadal chce zrobić za mnie „moją" część tamtego projektu, więęęęęc...

Po chwili mierzenia się i planowania mojego stroju, wysłał mnie do łazienki, abym się mógł w spokoju wyszykować. Tam nałożyłem spodnie z dziurami (??? Po co??) i białą koszulkę, taką z obrazem jakiegoś kolesia bez ucha.

Jinyoung zagwizdał na mój widok i przyznał sobie rację, że wyglądałem dobrze.

— Nie jakoś ekstra, ale źle tym bardziej nie. — Jak to stwierdził.

W domu Yixinga, który swoją drogą był zdecydowanie za duży, jak na jedną osobę tam mieszkającą, było chyba więcej osób, niż wcześniej widziałem na uczelni. Wszyscy bardzo różnie wyglądający, większość miała czerwone i niebieskie kubeczki w dłoniach i co chwilę ktoś się przepychał lub robił różne pozy.

— Jinyoung, ja też chce taki kubek. — Złapałem go za rękaw jego kurtki jeansowej, po czym zrobiłem duże, maślane oczy do niego. Ten jedynie mruknął coś pod nosem.

— Nie, skup się na zadaniu. — Rozejrzał się, gdy stanęliśmy w kuchni, gdzie było nieco mniej ludzi i mogłem poczuć powietrze. — Trzeba znaleźć...

Nie słuchałem go. Zauważyłem wielką miskę niebieskiego czegoś z cytrynami w środku. Moja ciekawość wzięła w górę i dzięki jakiejś blondynce, która podała mi czerwony (taki właśnie chciałem) plastikowy kubeczek, nalałem sobie trochę.

Spojrzałem ukradkiem na bruneta; zdawał się być wszystkim bardziej przejęty niż ja, więc wziąłem parę łyków.

Parzyło w język i w gardło, ale było przepyszne.

— Kamikadze. — usłyszałem, na co o mało się nie zachłysnąłem. — Smakuje?

Ah... to Yixing. Wziąłem kolejnego łyka, nie chcąc mu odpowiadać. Złapał mnie pod ramię i zaprowadził za dom, do ładnie oświetlonego ogródka. Tam mnie zaciągnął pod drewniany daszek, gdzie był długi stół pełen jedzenia i picia, oraz kilkoro osób żwawo rozmawiających między sobą.

_Wang._

— Patrzcie, kto nas zaszczycił! — krzyknął wesoło i podniósł rękę ze swoim kubkiem (tym brzydkim, niebieskim) do góry. — Siadaj, a nie tak sztywno podpierasz mi ladę w kuchni.

Niezręcznie usiadłem obok nieznanego mi chłopaka; ten zaś dzielił mnie od Jacksona, więc chyba misję szybciej wykonam sam, niż z pomocą Księcia.

— Cześć, jestem Amber. — Co. — Miło mi Cię poznać.

To dziewczyna?

— Ah... tak. Jestem Ma- Yieun. — Uśmiechnąłem się i podałem jej rękę. — Mi Ciebie też... miło poznać.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i podała mi talerzyk z jakimś mięsem. Nie byłem pewien czy chciałem to jeść, ale pachniało bardzo dobrze, dlatego podziękowałem jej i skoro i tak już próbowałem picia, to czemu by nie jedzenia?

Swoją drogą przeszkadzało mi ciche huczenie w głowie i delikatnie wirujący świat. Nie widziałem przez co było to spowodowane, ale po połowie „kiełbaski", jak to usłyszałem, wstałem gwałtownie.

Chciałem znaleźć miejsce bez ludzi, gdzieś gdzie będę mógł przeczekać coraz bardziej dotkliwe szumy i chęć wydalenia z siebie zawartości żołądka. Każde kolejne kroki robiły się coraz bardziej niezbalansowane, aż w końcu myślałem, że zaliczę mordą o trawnik.

— Chodź. — Niski głos przerwał hałas. Silna ręka zapobiegła uderzenia o ziemię. Kręcenie ustało. Moje kroki już nie były chaotyczne, w ogóle ich nie było. — Masz, rzygaj tutaj.

I jak na rozkaz, zgiąłem się w pół i zarzygałem jakieś kwiatki w zapomnianym przez Pana Boga kącie ogrodu.

— I tak były chujowe. — skomentował Chińczyk, głaszcząc mnie po plecach i wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni takie białe cosie. — Te kwiatki, znaczy. Wytrzyj się.

Kiedy byłem już 'czysty', spojrzałem na swojego niejakiego wybawcę, ale jego już nie było. A szkoda, bo chciałem mu podziękować.  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ Cosmic Boy -8- ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
  



End file.
